The Time for Peace
The Time for Peace is the Sixtieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 20, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko meets Strider Yuki, who is on the Mission to stop Eggman's Super Weapon from being complete. Plot The Episode begins at the Juubi Statue in the Desert. Paul Gekko and company have come to camp out for the night. They set up for dinner, set up tents and set up for picnic parties and marshmallow toasts. Unknown to Paul's group, Toshiya Gekko were collecting enough data about Paul Gekko's chakra and the past battle. One Night, at the Death Star Laboratory, the Team of Scientists from the Eggman Empire are using enough data to resurrect Hien; the Ultimate Bio weapon. The mysterious figure was shock when spying on the Eggman Empire as he makes a run to Dens. In the Morning, after the Camp, as Paul Gekko and company may go to the Cruise Ship to Minccina, they are greeted by Totomaru gives Kurome a free ticket to Mobiusland; a legendary amusement park. After arriving at Minccina, They go to Mobiusland only to find themselves out numbered by an largest number robots. Suddenly, the mysterious ninja easily sliced the robots, allowing Paul's group to escape and Paul Gekko asked who he is. The mysterious ninja introduces himself as Strider Yuki. The Strider explains the Ultimate Bio weapon's intentions on reviving the Grandmaster Meio. Much to everyone' shock, Paul Gekko and the Gang has to stop Grandmaster Meio's return to destroy Dens. When Paul's group arrive to late, Hien sought out the tomb of Grandmaster Meio among the ancient ruins of "El Izumo"; the Parody of El Dorado. Leading an army of jungle soldiers, as well as a giant drill to excavate, he is able to find the burial chamber where Grandmaster Meio is sealed off, and release him. Hien mistakes Strider Yuki for Hiryu as he pleads with Hiryu to stop and realize the mistake of opposing Meio, the "creator of everything in the world". Paul Gekko said to Hien that he is "the hunter and Meio the prey", and tells Hien to fight with his full strength next time they meet. At the Hanger of the unnamed underground, Grandmaster Meio plans to use the Battleship; Balrog to take over the world. In the Nick of Time, Paul Gekko and company appeared and goes to the base to investigate but ends up fighting the Aluminium Hydra controlled by Herzog Schlange. As the Battleship Balrog is about to launch, Kurome kicks Herzog Schlange of the remote control and uses to control the mechanical hydra making it as a platform to go into the battleship and defeat Grandmaster Meio and finally sealed it into the unbreakable tomb of Heaven Tail's Divine Temple to never be resurrected. Meio's minions have failed the attempt to bring world domination and was arrested by the Izumo Police force. Strider Yuki thanks the heroes for saving the world and bids farewell to them. The Heroes and everyone celebrate Paul Gekko's victory and they called him the Ultimate Dragon Warrior. At the Heaven Tail Church, Paul Gekko and Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca are married and then have children of their own, Paul Kiske, Ventus, Kouichi Takeru, Obito Junior, Note, Utakata Junior, Burai Yamamoto, Kouichi Gekko and Mirai Yamamoto. Characters *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Gau Haro *Raiko Shinto *Raimei Shinto *Gau Anthony Meguro *Kurome *Grandmaster Meio *Ton Pooh *Hien *Strider Yuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Saya Uzuki *Senna Kyoudou *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Jergingha *Shinto Gimme *Alpha Wanna *Jin Walltha *Paul Laambo *Laura Vijounne *Jack Heyourgah Battles 'Heroes vs. Grandmaster Meio' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Gau Haro *Raiko Shinto *Raimei Shinto *Gau Anthony Meguro *Kurome *Strider Yuki *Grandmaster Meio *Ton Pooh *Hien *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto 'Locations' *Battleship Balrog 'Winners' *Heroes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon